Stray
by alexisalexithymia
Summary: It was Junior Year, at last. Darren and Ginger had been over for a little over two years. Trying to find something from her past that will piece together her future, she finds her old journal. Getting lost in the memories, she finds herself thinking about Sasha, taking action, she decides to give him a call, but will it all go horribly wrong like last time? GingerXSasha


This is a fanfiction based off an old 90's show, As told by Ginger. Most of the episodes didn't air in some states, so most of us never saw the real ending.

I, personally never saw past the first time her and Darren kissed, thus I went back and watched from there, and it turned out I missed out on a lot! With that being said, SPOILER ALERT!

All of the small elements in the story are from Nickelodeon: For example, the Geo is Nick's version of an iPod. And a Pear phone is a knock-off of the Apple iPhone, so try and keep up.

Sasha has also been given a full name by me. Sasha Christian Meyers.

The pairing by the way is Sasha and Ginger.

This story is rated T for mild cursing, and with that cursing some mild OOCness; a thousand pardons.

No flames for said cursing or OOCness. I am an 18 year old woman, I have a right to write stuff like this. LETS BEGIN!

Ginger's Journal.

_**Well, it was officially over. I had gone through what every other outcasted "in-between" girl should never have to go through. I was dumped for the head cheerleader.**_

_**How could he?! I mean I have been by Darren's side since I can remember! Though, I can't bring myself to hate Darron or Simone. I am a junior in high school now and everything is about to change come senior year. Change could be good though, but change doesn't have to mean worrying about the future, it can be something from your past too, right? My dad is back in my life, thats one of the many good things that is from my past thats great, maybe I can start to dig through my past again and really find something thats worth while. **_

"Ginger, breakfast in ten,'" Lois called from the kitchen. Looking at the clock Ginger dreaded getting up at 5:00 a.m. every morning. However, with her mother being promoted from a nurse to a surgeon's assistant she had to be at work by 6:00 a.m., and in order for her to continuously spend time with her children she woke them up at all hours of the morning and made them eat breakfast with her. This, of course,only happen consecutively through out the school year; during the summer it happened less often.

Throwing off the sheets and comforter, Ginger pressed her feet down to the floor; pausing for a moment she looked at the mirror which was hung from her closet door, and sighed thinking about the day that followed. Junior year, she could hardly believe it. It was indeed bitter sweet. Gathering her strength, she went down stairs and sat at the end of the long dinning room table next to her mother. The breakfast was laid out beautifully, and she was almost ashamed to touch or even look at any of it. "Go on Ging, quit staring at it, and eat," Lois said inviting her with a loving smile. "Oh, sorry mom just a lot on my mind this morning," she mumbled grabbing her fork, plucking a few pancakes off the serving tray and on to her plate.

"Oh yeah, like what," she too began to dig in; whilst engaging in the conversation with her oldest.

"Just noticed how everything is changing. Not that all of its a bad thing, though. I mean you got married, you got promoted, we live in this fabulous new house with Dave, and-"

"But all those things are about me, I thought we were talking about you remember," her mom interrupted kindly. "Whats changed in YOUR life Ginger, and are they good or bad,"

"Bad mostly. Most of my angsty teenage problems that are supposed to turn out well in the end, aren't. Darren and I dated, and that was supposed to be perfect. We were best friends and we grew apart, and I got my heart broken and what does he get, a cheerleader," She stabbed her pancake morsel with her fork and shoved it in angrily into her mouth.

"You don't appear to be over him, even though you have been raving about that lately," she paused from eating to look at her daughter with a look of concern.

"I'm not over getting my heart broken mom," Ginger glanced at her mother with tears dancing on the rims of her eyes.

Just then, her younger brother Carl walked in from around the corner. His hair was a mess as usual, and he still had crust in his eyes from last night's sleep.

"Good morning, Carl," Lois smiled at her son who just looked at her; as if to say, "Do not speak. I have not been fed yet." Turning to Ginger, "What were you saying sweetie?"

"We'll talk later, mom. I have to go get ready for school," she excused herself from the table and turned on her heel to head up to her room before she was stopped mid-stride.

"Now, but its barely 6:15," she questioned bitterly with a touch of sadness that her daughter was leaving her company (and Carl) at the table.

Ginger tangled her fingers into her orange hair, before replying, "Mom, I told you last night I was going to straighten my hair, and with this crazy do, it will take awhile," giggling she finished her journey upstairs.

Flipping the switch to her lights, she took in the atmosphere of her room, and how it was so different from her old room. Instead of ponies on her walls their were posters of her favorite bands. Instead of star covered sheets and covers, they were now purple with a zebra print accent. Instead of a karaoke machine their was now a TV with a gaming system. So much had changed. Her life, her room, her style, but one thing would never change. Her love of writing. Under her bed was a box full of journals, a complete history of her life since the 7th grade. She smiled thinking about her passion, and she did so for the rest of the morning.

Going to her drawer she pulled out her straightner, plugging it into the wall and sat down in front of the mirror on her closet door and began the tedious work of straightening her own hair for the first time. It was a bit awkward for her. She burned herself a few times too, and it eventually got so hot that she had to turn on her fan to keep cool. After she was done she realized just how long her hair was; just past her now well developed breasts. After examining herself in the mirror for a bit, she unplugged her straightener, and returned to the same drawer to retrieve her make up bag. Ginger was never big on make up, especially after her "fake-up" episode. She shuddered, recalling those awful school pictures that were, thankfully, never published in the year book that year. She wore your basics, concealer, powder, blush, eye liner and mascara, just to add definition to her, already beautiful, features. She smiled at herself in the mirror, completely happy with her appearance, now it was just deciding what to wear. This was going to be easy, Ginger never really had much of a code to wardrobe. It was mostly t-shirts and some sort of denim. It was early autumn, and the classrooms would be freezing cold, so a hoodie was in order as well. She grabbed a plain black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with some of her chuck taylor's and fancied it all together into a plain, but flattering outfit. A dark grey pull-over hoodie completed her look for the day. Glancing at the clock, noticing that she was doing well on time, but should probably get going the first day was always hectic. Ginger gathered all of things in her bag, including an old journal from her past that she grabbed randomly out of the box under her bed, if she needed to find something from her past she'd definitely find it in one of those. Grabbing her shoulder bag, and hustling out her bed room, she hurried down stairs, and kissed her mother, step father, and brother good-bye. After her appendix scare, Carl was much for lenient on the affections between him and his sister. The red-head hurried out the door scrambling for her keys off the hook by the door. This would be her first year actually driving to school, in a bright banana yellow 2003 mustang no less! She was never really materialistic, but she did love her car; BEST 17th birthday present EVER. Starting her car, and backing out carefully, she went on her way to school; her mother watching from the kitchen window a few tears streaming down her face.

Luckily, she didn't have to drive very far, a 15 minute drive; ten if you're running late. Finding a parking spot was fairly simple, only a few students were early. It was about 7:45 a.m. and classes didn't start till 8:15. With the time to kill, she kicked back in her car and fumbled for her journal in her bag. The cover was worn, but to Ginger it was just memories and the age of time that had gotten to it. Opening to the first page, a polaroid picture had fallen out. Picking it up with her nimble fingers, she examined the image and recognized the person in the picture. He had chocolate color hair with chocolate eyes to match.

"Sasha," she almost questioned the image. "I must have grabbed my journal from Camp Caprice," her voice trailed off into a whisper. Just then, off in the distance the school bell rang, she tossed the keepsake back into her bag and got out of her car. Making sure it was locked, she rummaged through her bag to find her class schedule and locker number with combination. Deciding to skip the locker introduction, she went straight to her first class. She walked through the doorway and saw all the familiar faces from her past: Ian, Miranda, and Courtney. Ginger grimaced, however, when she noticed her best friends Dodie and Macie weren't there to join her in her first class period of the day. Taking the only empty seat in the room, which happen to be next to Ian in the back of the classroom, she popped in her Geo's headphones and turned on her music. The fist day was always the same thing, talking about the rules, introducing the new students, and get their step-by-step plan for the year.

"Wow, uh Ginger you look…different," Ian was never the sharpest pencil in the box, thus he was never the best flirt either.

"Oh, thanks Ian, I think," she grinned politely at his comment.

"How was your summer?" Was he really trying to make small talk? Ginger rolled her eyes with a grin, but decided to amuse him.

"Pretty good," she replied with a dry tone. Opening her journal she pretended to look busy. Her eyes skimmed the pages of her old memories of Camp Caprice. Ian turned back to his phone that he was texting on, obviously taking the hint that she wasn't interested in talking. Before Ginger knew it, the classroom was getting restless due to the fact that the first period was already almost over. Closing her journal with a small thud, and tossing it in her bag; she text Dodie and Macie. _**"Meet me at my locker. #1226, okay?" **_

The bell rang in her ears rattling her ear drums, grabbing her back she went to hurry out of the classroom, only to slightly cringe when she was stopped by Ian.

"Hey, uh Ginger, you're not seeing anybody are you," he questioned with a tone that almost begged her to say, 'no.'

Turning to him with a tiring sigh she responded, "Ian, I have been chasing after you since the 7th grade, and you wouldn't even give me the time of day then. What, now that I am all grown up with a pretty face suddenly you want to take a crack at me? Well, I'm not your 'A' ticket anymore, so if you want my attention you're going to have to do a lot better than a simple, "hey how you been," she retorted with air quotes. Ian, flabbergasted, couldn't speak. With that she turned and adjusted her bag to emphasize the "cold shoulder" that wasn't really there physically, but definitely there emotionally; and Ian could almost see it.

Hurrying out of the class room, her long hair flowing in her wake, she went to find her locker which was conveniently, or not so conveniently, placed next to the athletic division of the school. Meaning she would see Darron, Simone, or both of them together almost every single day. Groaning at the thought, she struggled to figure out the combination with her new locker. Her tedious activity was interrupted by Dodie squealing to greet her with a hug. Dodie went on vacation for the last two weeks of summer, during that time she never got to see Ginger or Macie. Returning her friendly embrace, Ginger began to engage in a conversation with the blonde.

"Hi Dodie! How've you been? Way to drop off the face of the Earth for the past to weeks," she half scolded her.

"I know I'm sorry! I was just having so much fun, and some family time was very much needed. Me and mom actually got a long, but you know as soon as we got home we seemed to take ten steps back," Dodie's mood started to go sour when talking about the dwindling relationship between her and her mom, and Ginger could feel it too.

"Lets not talk about that okay? We're Juniors in high school now! Pre-Seniors! This is going to be our year, for me, you, and Macie. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Both of the girls paused to look at each other, "Nurse," both girls exclaimed simultaneously with a laugh.

"Maybe we should go check on her," Dodie suggested.

"Yeah, we shou-," their conversation was cut short by the bell. "Maybe not," Ginger glared into the air at the annoying sound.

"Whats your next class," Dodie asked looking at her schedule. "Mine's World History, with Mr. Larson." (A/N:Old teacher of mine)

"Mine too! At least we'll get to spend the worst subject of our lives together," the red headed added with a playful tone.

Dodie giggled between closed lips, and walked with her friend to class. _**Room 203, **_the paper read. After a few twists and turns in the hall way, they finally found it. Both girls walked in paying no mind to the other students that seemed to gawk at them as they walked in. Both of the "in-between" girls were now absolute beauties. Dodie looked like a porcelain doll, but not an ounce of her was fake. Everything from her hair to her thin waist and well rounded breasts was real; though by the looks of her, some would argue otherwise. Dodie too began to wear make up, but had a style all her own. She wore the same basics as Ginger did, only a few hints of body shimmer, and rosy pink lip gloss never hurt anyone. Dodie was still a child on the inside though, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt accompanied with the yellow "Batman" logo in the center. Taking a seat next to each other, in the back of the classroom; the two girls waited for the day to pass; playing on there Pear Phone and Geo players. Inconspicuously, she sent a text to the blonde next to her. _**I am going to go see if Macie is okay. **_

Raising her hand, to catch the teachers attention. After acknowledging her she asked, "May I go to the bathroom," she lied.

He nodded once and she hurried out the door, down the maze-like hallway and into the nurses office. Macie was sitting there, tissue on her face, and head tilted back.

"Hey, Mac (pronounced like the pepper spray). How are you feeling?," Ginger ask greeting her friend with a look of concern and sympathy.

"Yeah, I am okay; ill as always," she responded with a trooper's smile.

"Lets see that nose bleed Macie," the nurse requested in a soft tone. Letting pressure off the tissue she pulled it away from her snout, the bleeding had stopped at last.

"Here, take this bottle of water to calm your nerves. The last thing we need is another nervous nose bleed from you young lady," the nurse handed her the bottle of water, wrote her a note, and sent her on her way. Turning to Ginger she asked, "Can I help you?"

"No thank you, I was just here to check on her," Ginger grinned and turned to look at Macie. "Walk you to class?" The abnormally colored haired female nodded and grabbed her things and exited the office, her best friend at her side.

After taking her friend to her dual credit class, she hurried back to World History realizing the period was almost over, and she had been gone a while. Walking in with the word "guilt" practically written all over her face. The teacher said nothing, only scolded her with his eyes. The rest of the day was pretty mundane. She saw some of her old friends and peers, but most of her day was spent with her nose shoved inside her journal from Camp Caprice. The day was soon over and the girls stood outside talking about the day, and how everyone had changed.

"Did you see Chet Zipper?! Oh, he looks so fit now," Dodie exclaimed her voice cracking into squeals of joy.

"You seem to fancy him a lot Dodie," Ginger smirked mischievously at her friend.

"Well what about you Ginger? Did you see Darron today," Dodie asked her eyes getting big with excitement for some possible juicy gossip.

"No, and glad I didn't, but I did see Ian Richton today, and he's all over me now," she rolled her eyes; her voice dragging with dread.

"Really!? Did you talk to him?! Flirt with him?! Tell me!," she half- screamed pulling on her best friends arm.

"Careful Dodie, you don't want to break her," Macie yelled bringing Dodie back to Earth. Letting go, their blonde companion laughed nervously. "Oops, sorry."

"Yes, I talked to him. No, I didn't flirt with him. Why should I anyway? He didn't like me before I looked like this. So why should I even breathe in his general direction now?! I mean, that just means that he's just in it for looks and pleasure anyway," she looked down with a bit of a melancholy expression. Everyone in school new she was a virgin, not that she cared or was in a hurry to lose it, but that made her a target for most of the boys; and this made her very uneasy with who to trust. "Anyway, I'm gonna head home, Dave should have dinner ready or at least close to it," Ginger waved to her friends and walked hurriedly to her car.

"Come over later, for some hang out time," Dodie yelled after her friend. "Okay!"

Escaping to the safety of her mustang, she pulled out of the, noW almost empty, parking lot and went home. Entering her house, and was welcomed by the smell of something cooking. "I'm home," she yelled into the open air. "In here Ginger," Dave called from the large kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good. What are we having?"

"Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and rolls," Dave stated proudly, stirring the macaroni and checking on the chicken baking in the oven.

"How long till its ready,"

"About an hour or so, why?"

"Dodie wanted me to come over later, you know, catch up?"

"Alright, after dinner you can go, but its a school night so be home by 11,"

"You got it," she complied with the agreement made between step-dad and step-daughter. Ginger ran upstairs to her bedroom, dropped her bag, and fell onto her bed; deciding to pass the time by reading her journal from Camp Caprice. She was about half way done, and she could only smile recalling the memories of Sasha.

Gingers Camp Caprice Journal.

_**Everyday spent here at camp is totally overwhelming, partly because I realize this will be my last year as a camper, and also due to the fact that there is a boy here that I have become so infatuated with; and yet, I barely know him. Today, I ran into him at the arching range, and I couldn't help, but stare as he pulled back on the arrow, and his muscles tightened. I wrote a song for him too, but I'm not sure if I should tell him about it, or even about my feelings at all. Melony, his sister, believes other wise. She's ready for us to get married already; and I don't know if its because she loves her brother so much, that she wants him to be happy so quickly, or if its because she likes me a lot. **_

Skipping a few minor paragraphs, she flipped a few pages.

_**Courtney, is making things and more and more difficult for me to talk to Sasha. She keeps spreading rumors that I am dating Ian. Just because he gave me his soccer jacket, we were lab partners, doesn't mean anything! Does it? I like Ian, but now that I'm away from home, I keep thinking about him less and less. Sasha is on my brain almost everyday here, and when I go to bed at night, I wish the dawn would come quicker so I can wake up and think about him more. **_

"Ginger, dinner!," Dave yelled from downstairs. "Coming," Ginger cried in response closing the journal full of memories and ran down to the food that awaited her. She sat down at the table, and ate to her heart's content. Everything was so delicious, she let every ounce of her senses take in the food. She finished her meal with a glass of mango juice. "Thanks for dinner, Dave. I'll be home around 11," she remarked exiting her home swiftly. The red head raced out to her car, and sped off to Dodie's house.

Once arrived, she knocked on the door, Dodie answered with a look of distain. Ginger's smile fell into a frown, "what?" "Come in, we need to talk to you," Dodie's voice dripped with venom. Following her friend into her house, they both met Macie in the living room. Turning quickly to meet the eyes of the orange haired girl, and reached for something in her back pocket. Whipping out a familiar polaroid picture, Ginger's eyes went wide with shock. She must have dropped it outside the school. "Ginger Foutley you're BUSTED!"


End file.
